Of Stubbornness and Obliviousness
by DandelionAmongTheRoses
Summary: He would always be Natsume and she would always be Mikan. He would always be stubborn and she would always be oblivious. He's not perfect, so is she but together they make a perfect pair. Right?


He would always be Natsume and she would always be Mikan. He would always be stubborn and she would always be oblivious. He's not perfect, so is she but together they make a perfect pair. Right?

* * *

A/N: Another one-shot story. The idea popped in my mind when I was about to doze off so forgive me for any spotted mistakes. Thanks you-know-who-you-are for the inspiration. Hihi ;)

_**OF STUBBORNESS AND OBLIVIOUSNESS**_

_**-x-**_

"Have you asked her yet?" our favourite blond suddenly asked his bestfriend, the great Natsume Hyuuga.

They were on their way home after another soccer practice. Their school's team is joining the big league this year and they are aiming to take the victory in honor for their school. As the team's captain, Natsume was also focused on their practices that he didn't have time to ask her girlfriend to watch the game.

It's not that he's shy or what, but hello? Natsume would never ever be like any other sweet boyfriend. Of course he loves Mikan, but one thing in their relationship is that he cannot commit himself in doing what most guys do. He's not that type and he's been like that for all his life. Natsume would always be stubborn and now he's having problems about it.

"Uh, let me answer that. No? Seriously, Natsume the big game's on Saturday!"

"Hn." Natsume shrugged as he continued walking.

"So, you're just gonna _hn_ me, huh? I thought you really wanted her to come." Ruka said.

"I want to and I'm about to ask her today."

"Then do it already. I told you I can manage to tell her myself. I saw her the other day and I thought that was the perfect chance to tell her myself, but of course it would be greater if you'd be the one asking her. You have three more days to ask her to watch you kick some butt during the game, bro. "

Natsume stopped his tracks and faced him. "Ruka?"

"Yeah?" Ruka replied as he faced him too.

"I found your nose. It's in my business again." With that, he left.

.

.

.

Natsume Hyuuga was heading his way home as he mused about what his bestfriend had told him a while ago. The truth is, he really wanted her beloved girlfriend to watch his soccer game and got irritated that he couldn't utter a word and ask Mikan to come and watch him. Of course, he can drag Mikan this Saturday and let her sit and watch at the bleachers without saying anything, but asking her to come is a much better idea.

He got home and headed to the kitchen. He brought a can of cola with some chips to his room as he continued to think of ways on how to ask Mikan. Well, he decided to call her. That would be the best choice to do.

_Here goes nothing._

"Hello? Natsume?"

His name being mentioned was pure heaven for him. _Oh God, how does she make my name sound so damn nice?_

"Nattie?" She called once again after hearing no reply.

"Ah, yeah. Hi."

She giggled. "Thank God, you called. I was about to call you."

"Really?"

"Of course! We weren't able to talk for the past few days and I just miss you. Did you miss me?"

"… yeah. That's why I called." He answered back.

She giggled once again. "That's sweet of you, Nattie. Now, you make me feel guilty for being busy, you know."

_Silence._

He broke the stillness first. "Uhm, I want to tell you something."

"Oh, sure! By the way, what color's better for an outline. Black or red?"

"Red."

"Ah, yeah. You're right, it looks great. Thanks! We're making posters and tarpaulins for the game tomorrow."

"The game?"

She laughed. _She does that everytime, that's why I love her. _"Should I remind you of your soccer game, captain?"

"Ah, yeah. Tha game… You're going?" He asked.

"Of course. The girls decided to cheer for you guys. The tarps are Permy's idea. Even Hotaru gave us free pictures for the posters!"

He felt like an idiot for a second. Did she just say she's going to the game? Ah-

"Natsume? Are you still there?" She said.

"Yeah. I'm just tired. Just tell me you'll make sure to watch the game tomorrow, polka."

"I promise to watch you win and grab the championship… You're really acting weird for doubting that I'd watch the game. Of course, I'll be there. We will all be. I'll hang up now, goodnight!"

_Yeah, right. Of course she'd go. Who wouldn't know about the game in their campus? Ugh. _That was the first time he looked silly. How could this girl make him surrender without using any force at all? Heck, he really loves her.

.

.

.

The next morning, he was warming up when Ruka approached to him.

"So, how did it go?" He asked. Obviously about Mikan.

He faced him and said, "She's going, Ruka. Everyone would probably watch this game. Well, at least I was able to ask her even though it's sure that she'd come."

"Cool." Ruka replied.

"Ain't I sweet? Hah, c'mon let's kick some ass." He triumphantly smirked.

* * *

Constructive criticisms are welcomed with open arms. R&R people. :)


End file.
